


Spooky Scary Skeletons

by fromavawithlove



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Secret Santa, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromavawithlove/pseuds/fromavawithlove
Summary: A short one shot about Valkyrie, Skulduggery, and Ghastly at Halloween
Relationships: Valkyrie Cain & Skulduggery Pleasant
Kudos: 3





	Spooky Scary Skeletons

Valkyrie Cain walked into Bespoke’s tailors and flung her school bag onto the floor with her usual disregard. She flopped onto the sofa and sighed. Trying to get through school that day was gruelling; she was too excited about it being Halloween and Skulduggery finally agreeing to go Trick or Treating with her. As if summoned, he walked in from the kitchen, closely followed by Ghastly.

Abruptly sitting up, Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery. She looked at Ghastly. She looked at Skulduggery. She looked back at Ghastly. Then the image of the skeleton standing there, skull painted in an exact rendition of a character from Coco caught up with her, and she wrapped her arms around her stomach and bent double, laughing until she almost couldn’t breathe. 

“I think we broke her”, Skulduggery stage-whispered to Ghastly. The man just grinned, twisting the scars around his mouth, and said nothing.

They stood there, watching Valkyrie kill herself laughing; Skulduggery with his head tilted just so in observation. He wore the floral decoration on his face with his usual dignity, the flowing oranges and blues twisting round his cheekbones, as if nothing was amiss. 

“I do believe it’s rude to laugh at the dead.” Skulduggery tried. “Especially the day before Día de los Muertos.”

Valkyrie wheezed even harder. 

Regaining some of her composure, she managed to ask who had painted that and why did he allow it and you don’t really think I’m going out with you looking like that do you- 

She was cut off as Ghastly smiled a wicked smile and pulled out the parcel Valkyrie hadn’t noticed he’d been holding. Narrowing her eyes at him, she took it and tore the paper off.

It was a dress. A frilly dress. A frilly dress with many layers and many petticoats and Valkyrie was absolutely not wearing it. 

“I thought I told you I wanted to go as someone from the medieval era”, she asked, annoyance beginning to seep into her voice.

Ghastly just kept smiling and said something about taking creative adaptations and unleashing his flair. Valkyrie wasn’t listening. She was too busy glaring at Skulduggery as he adjusted his body language.

“This isn’t funny.”

“I think it’s quite funny.”

“It’s not funny.”

They continued with their staring match, which Valkyrie obviously lost, owing to the fact her opponent didn’t have eyelids - or indeed, eyes. She sighed a long-suffering sigh.

“Fine! I’ll wear it!”

Ghastly and Skulduggery looked at each other. Victory. It was going to be a fun Halloween.


End file.
